This invention relates to a body cover and structure for a motorcycle.
In accordance with conventional motorcycle structures, the frame assembly has carried on it a number of body covers. For example, in conventional practice there is provided a footboard with a footrest for the rider seated on the seat carried by the frame assembly. In addition, a seat underside cover is disposed in the area between the seat underside and above the footrest. With the conventional structures, these two components are disposed adjacent to each other and the design can only be changed when the colors of these components are changed. Thus, this restricts the degree of freedom on the rider or manufacturer being able to vary the design.
It is, therefore, a principal object to this invention to provide an improved exterior covering for a motorcycle that is capable of increasing the degree of freedom in designing the motorcycle and particularly the body cover elements therefore.
In addition, the motorcycle frame is generally comprised of a plurality of joined frame tubes or other type frame members and the body components are fixed to these various frame elements generally by attachment brackets or stays. This is particularly true in connection with the rider footrests in that they are normally supported by brackets carried at the lower end of the frame and extending transversely outwardly there from. This has a number of disadvantages not the least of which is the load of the rider""s weight and particularly through his feet is not well distributed and the frame structure becomes quite complicated and wide at lower area, where it will restrict the leaning ability of the motorcycle.
It is, therefore, a still further object to this invention to provide an improved frame assembly for a motorcycle wherein the footrests are carried by a point forwardly and above the lower part of the frame assembly so as to simplify the lower frame construction and to move the weight applied to the footrests further forwardly of the frame assembly.
In connection with the covering of the various components by the body covers, it has been conventional to provide body covers that extend over the sides of the crankcase. However, this is the area below the seat where the rider/operator sits and unduly widens the motorcycle in this area. This has several disadvantages. First, it makes the normal sitting position somewhat awkward in that the rider""s legs are rather far spread apart. Also, when the vehicle is stopped and the rider places his feet on the ground to support the vehicle, he must assume a very spread position which is uncomfortable and reduces his ability to balance the weight of the machine. Furthermore, this covering of the engine reduces the ability of it to be cooled by the surrounding atmosphere.
It is, therefore, a still further object to this invention to provide an improved body cover arrangement for a motorcycle wherein the crankcase is exposed so as to reduce the width at the rider""s foot area and to improve engine cooling.
A first feature of the invention is adapted to be embodied in vehicle comprised of a frame assembly including a head pipe for journalling a front wheel for steering about a steering axis and a plurality of frame members rigidly affixed to each other. A seat is carried by the frame assembly and is adapted to accommodate at least a single rider seated in straddle fashion. A rear wheel is supported by the frame assembly for suspension movement relative thereto. An engine transmission assembly is carried by and forms a part of the frame assembly for driving the rear wheel. A body cover assembly comprised of a plurality of body cover parts each of which is detachably connected to the frame assembly and substantially conceals it.
A further feature of the invention is adapted to be embodied in vehicle as set forth in the first paragraph of this section and wherein the body cover assembly is comprised of at least a foot rest adapted to support the feet of a rider seated on the seat and extending there beneath, a seat undercover covering the portion of the frame assembly beneath the seat, and boomerang covers on opposite sides said vehicle. Each of the boomerang covers has a pair of angularly related leg portions covering the area of the frame assembly beneath the seat undercover.
Another feature of the invention is adapted to be embodied in vehicle as set forth in the first paragraph of this section and wherein the frame assembly includes a sub frame fixed relative to and surrounding the head pipe. The body cover assembly is comprised of at least a pair of foot rests each of which is adapted to support a feet of a rider seated on the seat. The foot rests extending beneath the seat. The foot rests are affixed to the sub frame for supporting the rider""s feet.
Still another feature of the invention is adapted to be embodied in vehicle as set forth in the first paragraph of this section and wherein the engine transmission assembly includes a crankcase in which a crankshaft is journalled for rotation about a transverse axis. The body cover assembly is formed with cut outs for exposing at least a portion of the crankcase beneath the seat so a rider can place his feet on the ground in close proximity to the crankcase and so the crankcase can be exposed to the atmosphere for cooling.
A still feature of the invention is adapted to be embodied in vehicle as set forth in the first paragraph of this section and wherein the seat extends rearwardly a distance to accept a rider passenger in tandem with a rider operator. The body cover assembly is comprised of a seat undercover covering the portion of the frame assembly beneath the seat. The engine assembly exhausts combustion products to the atmosphere through a muffler disposed below the seat undercover and above an axle about which the rear wheel rotates. A pair of tandem foot rests are each fixed to the frame assembly at a respective side thereof and forwardly of the muffler.